The Tutoring Session
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: Griff Jones is in New York getting the tour by none other than Luke Ross. At the end of the tour, he finds out that Luke has a tutor, and that the tutor is his age. Talking Luke into introducing him to Stuart, starts a new lesson for all three. Gay sex. MMM. (Requested Story)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- I do not own, have any rights to the show Jessie. I do not know the actors within the show or claim to know their sexuality. Ditto to Lincoln Melcher who plays Griff Jones in Bunk'd. This is a work of fiction and should be considered as such.

Author Note:- Here is my second requested story given to me by **Moomoo1122**. I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Luke Ross was showing Griff Jones around New York. The two boys grew close together when Luke showed at Camp Kikiwaka to visit his siblings. When he learned that Griff was going to be an exchange student, he was genuinely thrilled to have the younger guy around.

His brother Ravi and his younger sister were both upset that they couldn't join him on the tour. Ravi was concerned about Mrs. Kipling and took her to the animal clinic and Zuri, Griff's girlfriend, was being dragged along by Emma to the shops stating that Zuri needed a whole new wardrobe with Griff being around.

That didn't stop Luke from staring at the younger boys ass as they traveled throughout the city. He seemed to have a weakness for falling for his sisters' boyfriends; he recalled Emma crush Brett Summer's who he immediately bonded with. It wasn't long barely a day till the two were sixty-nining.

Now it looked like it wasn't just Emma boyfriend's that he has a weakness for, but also Zuri's as he quickly glanced down at the young boy's crotch. The bulge, if he was not mistaken, looked impressive and he wondered not for the first time if he was open to fooling around with boys.

"Man, my feet are killing me. How 'bout we return to your apartment and pig out in front of the tv for a while?"

Luke would have been ok with that arrangement but unfortunately he had a prior engagement which he would gladly blow off. But Stewart would have told his Nanny who would end up calling the new Nanny Rose that replaced Jessie whom would have given him grief over missing it.

Luke was embarrassed to admit it, but the only reason he got straight A's at summer school was that his parents arranged Stewart to be his tutor. They were so thrilled with the results that they made it an ongoing arrangement, and he just had enough time to return home with about 40 minutes to spare before departing once more to get to the younger boy's apartment.

As the two made their way back, Luke explained the situation and was pleased to see that while Griff was amused that his tutor was his age and intrigued when Luke revealed that Stewart was once interested in Zuri.

By the time the two returned Griff talked Luke into introducing him to the young nerd, and Luke against his better judgment wondered at his sanity.

Rested and fed Luke told Rose that the two were going over to Stewart for his lesson. Rose warned Griff against being a distraction to Luke. _They're both gonna be a distraction, alright,_ Luke grinned as they made their way to his tutor's apartment.

Just as the boy's planned, Stewart's nanny, Hudson, was away. Weeks into the arrangement the two got into a tradition where Luke would kneel down in front of Stewart get a mouthful of cock, usually before the door was even closed. If he wasn't sucking Stewart, it was his hands getting his tutor off. Luke's release only comes at the end when Stewart has finished his grading. If he scored exceptionally high, he got to fuck Stewart's tight little hole; above average results only got Stewart to blow him. A simple pass and he just got jerked off -and lectured.

Naturally, Luke strived for a high grade so he could fuck that tight ass, and after all this time Stewart was still as tight as the first time he fucked him. Now though Stewart was confused as he let the two boys inside the apartment. He skipped out of wanking today, wanting to save his load for Luke's mouth, and now regretted that decision.

His cock was hard expecting action that would never come. He tried to be a gracious host but knew he was failing. Stewart wanted his pants to be around his ankles so he could feel and hear Luke slurping on his straining member.

Luke, now thirsty with the reminder on what he was missing out on, helped himself to some water before spreading his books and looking at the activities sheets, once more kicking himself for allowing Griff to talk him into tagging along. It was his eyes; he just couldn't say no to him earnestly gazing at him with those cute brown eyes.

Griff felt awkward as he sat and watched Luke reading and drinking from his glass. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he wished he had remained at the Ross'. Stewart while clearly a nerd, was just as hot as Luke and Griff found himself wondering how both boys would look naked.

All day he had been stealing glances at Luke, hoping the two might need to use the toilets so he can take a peek at the hot stud's cock at the urinal. So far he hasn't been lucky, but he still was optimistic that he would get his chance. He had noticed Stewart's cold reception and wondered at that. It's not like he knew that Griff had stolen his girl...

Stewart couldn't help himself as he was far too horny. He invaded Luke's personal space, and Stewart kept on leaning against the freckled teen as he read the older boy's notes and answers. His hands were lingering or teasing Luke as he tried to focus. Stewart also kept on glancing over at Griff, the boy looked to be about his age and carried himself with an air of confidence that he envied.

Stewart found himself wondering how it would be to get fucked by both boys from both ends. He excused himself needing to release some attention in his pants and went to the bathroom, he would have handled business in his room but couldn't fathom a reason to leave and go there urgently.

"Dude, what's his beef with me? He doesn't know about Zuri does he?" Griff asked when the coast was clear.

Luke buried his head in the book unable to look at Griff. "No, dude. Stewart doesn't know; he's not even into her now."

Griff was bored with the motorcycle magazine, so he put it aside as he made his way to Luke and sat down beside him.

"There must be some reason why he looks at me like crap on a shoe," Griff replied as he leaned closer to Luke, "so what subject is he helping you with?" he asked, his cheek almost grazing against Luke's own.

Luke's erection was painfully hard and, like Stewart, he needed relief fast. But with the host using it, and Luke was sure he knew what he was doing inside there, he was trapped.

"Griff, can you ease off a little?" Luke asked. He didn't mind Griff being that close, but he needed to think, and if he were to remain that close he would act on his urges with no room to think.

Griff pulled away from him, hurt evident on his youthful face and immediately Luke wanted to take it back. Instead, he finished his glass as his mouth felt dry and got up to refill it. His substantial erect bulged on full display for Griff's pleasure. He knew what he is wanking off two tonight, and it wouldn't be on Zuri.

Luke sat back down next to Griff deep in thought. He decided if he presents the facts in just the right way that he could swing this off. Griff was puzzled as this was not the carefree boy he had grown to know.

"There is a reason why Stewart seemed to be put off by you." Luke started while staring at Griff then glancing away seeing how nervous the younger boy seemed to get. "When my parents arranged for Stewart to tutor me he tried all kinds of methods to get me motivated and eventually found one." Luke stopped to take another swig of his water. _Gawd this is hard._

Griff was puzzled by what he heard unable to fathom what this had to do with him. Luke's next sentence revealed the how but not the why.

"Stewart's acting up because he can't do the thing with you here." Luke was pleased as he revealed enough without lying and without having to explain everything.

Apparently, Luke answer resulted in more questions than answers for Griff. If it was to get Luke to work hard during his sessions, then his presence didn't change anything as Luke was studying. Plus what kind of study technique can't be used in front of others? Griff wondered as he stared at Luke intently.

The more that Griff stared at Luke, the harder, the older boy got. He just wanted to finally free his cock from it tight confinement and bury it into the sexy pouty lips in front of him.

"There is more to it than just that," Griff asked pressing him to reveal just a little more.

Luke pretended not to hear him as he wrote some notes down. Hoping that Stewart was almost done so, he can lock himself in there and handle his own business.

"There has to be more than what you just told me." Griff tried again.

 _What I'm about to do was risky as admittedly I do not know Griff all that well. But the reward could be great._

"He motivates me with sex. I get him off before studying, then afterward I get to get off depending on how well I do." Luke revealed staring at the table as if talking to it instead of to Griff. Now with that said he needed to free his cock and wank and begin doing just that.

Griff was too shocked to notice till it clicked in his mind what Stewart must be doing and he needed to stop the boy before his load was flushed away. Cum shouldn't be wasted being his motto in life.

The McCormick boy bolted to closed doors and banged on it. He was not sure which one was the bathroom as he knocked on them demanding Stewart to cease and open up so he could suck him off instead.

Luke, hearing Griff, wanted to suck off Stewart hurriedly took off his shoes and pants. He was only wearing his socks and shirt as he ran after Griff. Both of them looking forward to their first threesome, as Luke was correct in his assumptions that Griff wanted one as badly as he did.

Stewart was naked, as was his habit when he played with himself. His hands weren't on his cock, however. One hand was busy fingering himself while the other played with his nipple. His cock was steadily dripping his juices as he worked his three fingers inside. His eyes squeezed shut picturing Luke fucking him while Griff sucked on his nipples then slowly moved lower licking and sucking on him on his decent. His hand teases his own body as it made its journey to his wet cock.

His eyes sprung open in alarm as banging was heard a few more minutes and he knew he would have been in the point of no return. Hastily he started putting on his shirt to get dressed to investigate the ruckus his hand never far from his cock stroking it whenever he could. Till he stopped in mid-motion hearing the words Griff and Luke were saying.

All three boys have fantasized about engaging in a threesome and or orgy; none thought it would happen any time soon. Now their dreams will come true with a broad smile Stewart removed his shirt once more and proceeded to unlock the door.

He almost collided with the door as it was swung open suddenly and Luke hit his mouth's against his own. His tongue was wasting no time with invading his mouth. Griff followed Luke into the bathroom and admired for the first time the half dress form of Luke and the utterly naked body of his host.

That done he pushed himself between each of their legs and took hold of Luke's cock and stroke it while he licks the precum off Stewart's. Luke started thrusting into his grip, feeling Luke fucking himself in his hand made the young delinquent wonder how his cock will taste so switching cocks he licks Luke while he played with Stewart's balls, fearing an actual blowjob or hand job will push him over the edge.

Stewart was gasping and moaning into Luke's mouth. He was so hot and horny and needed his release followed by a good long fuck so his fourteen-year-old cock can shot a second load. His second load has always been caused by Luke fucking it out of him, without touching him and now his dirty mind wondered as to what role Griff will play. _Fuck, I hope he is not a bottom also._ He rolled his head back as Luke started assaulting his neck.

Luke was still thrusting as Griff's tongue familiarized itself with his cock. Trailing every visible vein on it, getting him nice and ready to fuck his tight nerd. _I wonder if Griff is purely a top or versatile. I can't picture him as a bottom!_

Luke started sucking on his tutor's neck wanting to leave hickey's for Hudson to cover up in makeup. Stewart confessed to having fantasies of his nanny taking him and enjoyed his hands rubbing the composition on, sadly however other then Stewart being nude nothing else improper happened between the pair.

Stewart once told him that they ran out once, there was still hickey's on his back, and they were forced to cover the marks with his shirt as Hudson left to get some more. It got to the point he was forced to go to varies stores in fear that he be reported for domestic violence.

Stewart's hands burrowed under his shirt and played with his pubic hair just above his cock before sliding up his body and felt up his chest. Griff has taken to teasing his shaven balls, his tongue licking the bottom of his ballsack, and then it happened. Griff took them into his mouth and started sucking on them both.

Luke did two things simultaneously. He accidentally bit Stewart who groaned in pleasure "oh, fuck yes" and gripped the boy's waist as his own knees seemed ready to collapse on him. The bite wasn't too deep. Deeper than usual for him which freaked him out but Stewart seemed to enjoy it, so he attempted to recreate another on the opposite side of Stewart's neck.

Griff found himself torn between the two tasty cocks on either side of him. Playing with both and licking one, he had yet sucked on either cock but found the juices leaking from the piss slit to be absolutely fabulous. The smell from both cocks ranked up his desire, salivating he found himself facing Luke's cock before his nose was pressed up against the boy's shaven treasure trail and Luke's cock was brushing against his throat.

He didn't hear Stewart's groan of pleasure or Luke's girly shrike of fear from fear of hurting the young boy from his unintended bite. His focus was entirely on the tasty meat in his mouth; it was so long since he attempted to fit anything bigger than 4 inches and Luke was 5.5 the width was a tad of a struggle but not much of one as he began to suck out the cum from the uncut dick.

Stewart was on cloud nine as Luke ravished his neck, the bite was new, and he hoped it will be a regular thing from now on. HIs hands were still up Luke's shirt tweaking and squeezing his student's nipples; he felt Luke's hand on his ass cheeks and his fingers inching towards his hole. He did not doubt that when Luke has his fingers up there, he will lose the power to stand any longer. _shit, I need to stop this and get the three of us in on my bed_.

Try as he might Stewart had already lost the power of speech the only thing that left his mouth was sound of pleasure with Griff wanking him and Luke's teeth and tongue assailing his neck. _Perhaps it's a good thing that I can't speak otherwise I might embarrass myself in front of Griff with my begging and pleas!_ Stewart thought before his mind snapped with Griff's mouth engulfed him.

Luke was doing his best to bite Stewart without drawing blood, Stewart had always enjoyed getting hickey's from him, but he never made noises as he did now. It was exhilarating practicing this new technique and challenging exploring the new grounds, more so with Griff's skillful mouth attached to his cock.

Luke was planning on descending further down where he knew it would be harder to continue with what he was currently doing. Before he did so, he wanted to hear Stewart's cries as his fingers worked their way deep inside him. While he just had a fingernail width inside his tutor, he felt Griff pull of his cock and his saliva covered prick being exposed to the cold air before being wrapped up in the warm firm brace of Griff's enclosed fist.

It seemed to Griff that the moment his lips closed around the smaller cut cock that it erupted in his mouth. Stewart suddenly thrust inside while volley after volley of hot thick creamy cum flooded his mouth faster then he was capable of swallowing, but he was determined not to let a drop escape his hungry mouth as he greedily feasted on the thick goodness.

It was just chance that Luke was gazing up at Stewart's face at the time that gave the Ross boy the knowledge that Stewart fainted when his orgasm hit. One hand with barely a finger inside him the other hand quickly moved up and press his weight against his tone body to keep Stewart from collapsing on top of Griff. _Good thing I recovered enough to stand again_! Luke thought as he admired the unconscious form he held. His lips curled into a smile seeing the shudders that he gave and the whimpering.

"Griff my man are you almost done down there? I could use your help!"

Griff was indeed done he had sucked the boy dried and cleaned the shaft and balls cleaned before taking a moment to admire his handiwork. He was about to focus his attention on Luke's cock that he was still stroking when he heard Luke asked for his help. Looking up Griff saw the two boys were in an embrace and assumed they were kissing, shrugging it off he opened his mouth when Luke asked for help a second time.

Deciding to listen to Luke and hoping to get undress afterward he got up off the floor and saw what it was that Luke needed help with. He was admittedly taken off guard by the small pang of jealousy that he felt seeing how Luke stared at Stewart.

When Luke did tear his gaze away his thought on seeing Griff was how badly he wanted to see him hard and nude. _Fuck, how lucky am I, to have two hot Adonis to play with at the same time. Pity that he is overdressed, but I guess I will have the pleasure to undress him myself._

"Can you support him while I prepare the way for us to carry him to his room?" Luke requested. He would have gladly kept hold of the naked boy in his arms, but Griff didn't know his way around the apartment.

Happy to, Luke shifted Stewart onto Griff's waiting hands which promptly felt up the nerd. Luke didn't stop him but made sure that Griff could handle the weight for he doubted Stewart would be able to, before leaving to clear a path and open Stewart's freakishly cleaned room. _Am I the only male that knows a teen boy's room is supposed to be messy?!_ Luke first thought upon entering the room months ago.

Returning to the room, Luke decided to carry Stewart to his room like a groom carrying his bride. Getting down low he instructed Griff to ease Stewart down so he can take him to his room. Struggling Luke carried the fourteen-year-old to his room while Griff followed behind admiring the tight, firm ass of his friend. He doubted that Luke would bottom for him, but a guy could dream.

Once Stewart was placed on his bed Griff started to undress, neither he nor Luke had their orgasm, so he doubted the fun was over with, but Luke stopped him with a kiss.

The kiss was firey for them both as they grind their cocks against one another. So into the kiss, neither of them registered that Griff was still clothed. Sparks flew between them as Griff allowed the older boy to dominate his mouth.

Dominate he did. He wasn't thinking of trying to taste the remnants of Stewarts load but craving to explore the new territory he wanted to lay claim too. Griff could have if he had dared to have played with the ass he was admiring just moments ago, but he couldn't think just react and the only reaction he wanted to do was let Luke Ross have his wicked way with him.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! - H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You are wearing too many clothes" whined Luke after just gently down on Griff's lip and tugging on it.

"Well I started undressing till someone attempted to choke me with his tongue!" retorted Griff with a mischievous grin.

Luke shared a similar grin while admiring the hotness of his friend, "Can you blame me? You look so fuckable while you started undressing in front of me."

Griff felt his lips were a little bruise and his tongue had a dull ache, he glanced over at his unconscious host and wondered if he was man enough to handle Luke alone or if he will need Stuart as a buffer. "What about Stuart? Should we try and wake him?"

"Let him rest…. Actually, finish getting undress then we have a little fun with him before getting down to some real fun." With that Luke left the room and Griff finish undressing and waited for Luke's return.

When he did return he carried with him his cell phone, "put your cock in Stewart's mouth" Luke asked him with a snicker as he got his camera ready to snap the shot.

Once taken Griff wanted one for his collection and got his phone out from his discarded pant's pocket and took a picture of Luke getting "blown" by Stewart, the two boys took turns taking several pictures till Stewart's lips had a shiny coat of cum, by that point the boys decided to move on with taking selfies of themselves blowing the other or exchanging phones so the other can take the photo.

While they were both standing and Luke was chuckling at their antics his hands wrapped around Griff's waist and pulled him closer to him, their cocks press into each other as Luke started sucking on the other boy's neck. Having been denied so long and having two naked hot studs in front of him was too much for his hormones, both Stewart and Griff should be thankful he hadn't buried his cock in either of their asses.

"Careful dude, don't leave a mark." groaned out Griff reaching down and taking a hold of both their members with one hand and stroking their cocks.

Luke mumbled something but Griff had no idea what it might of been, instead he could only watch and feel Luke's mouth moved slowly but steadily towards his nipple while Griff fought to keep a hold of Luke's cock as it begun to slip out of his hand with Luke's action of lowering himself to reach his nipples resulted on lowering his lower regions as well.

The older boy's hands moved faster than his mouth, traveling down Griff's naked back sending shivers of delight to the younger boy. If he hadn't had experience with other boys before today Griff feared he would have been undone then and there.

Luke didn't stop at his nipple however but continue further down, by this point Griff no longer had hold of Luke's prick and settle for wanking just himself till the oldest Ross male slapped his hands away when he took notice, before placing it on his back and caressing down till he reached his ass.

He massaged his ass cheeks before having his hands moved towards his crack his fingers moving towards the hole that has received some action but nowhere near towards the number of times that Stewart put out.

Luke finally paused when he reached his navel, he seemed fascinated with Griff's outie and took no notice of his cock sticking out and proud while pointing towards his neck. Luke was treating his outie as if it was either his erect nipple or cock and no one in Griff's past experience as ever shown as much interest or love to his belly button before.

With Luke's finger moving in and out with his tongue and mouth making sweet love to his navel Griff felt the strength leave. He needed to sit down before it gave out on him. Luke having stopped when Griff moved eyed his boner and what he could see of his ass, he licked his lips and spread the former campers legs apart as he kneeled down and took a whiff of boy cock. He grabbed and pushed until he has access to Griff's cock, balls, and his ass hole before deciding to focus on the latter first.

He was laving at the boy crack like a starving teen boy paying equally amount of time on his hole as he did with the crack itself. His eyes locked on Griff's balls eager to get those in his mouth once the boy's hole was suitable ready to take more than just one of his fingers.

Griff was half on top of Stewart and was shocking that this kid was still asleep with the noise he was making due to Luke's skill, he would have been embarrassed however the slurping and sucking noises Luke was making eased his discomfort somewhat. _Gwad he has a talented tongue on him!_

With being on top of Stewart, Griff felt it was an opportunity that shouldn't be wasted. Wiggling just a little, he soon got his face near his host butt. Using his hand he exposed his rosebud for the first time and got to work. This time instead of his usually rimming he attempted to imitate the technique that the older and experienced teen was using on him.

If he wasn't laying on his arm he would have used that hand to spread those cheeks apart while using the other to stroke the boy. Griff always felt more at peace while holding a guy's cock. Though getting rimmed while also rimming was relaxing also in its own way.

Perhaps Stewart felt the same or he was having an interesting dream, his hands went to cup his balls and the other had his thumb playing with his exposed head. He was dry as a bone with Griff's earlier saliva having dried up. His movements were slow and sluggish suggesting he was feigning sleep or even on the verge of waking yet. Neither Luke or Griff was aware of this if either were it would have resulted in a new picture to join the ones they took earlier.

Hungry for balls and deciding that Griff should be able to take three of his fingers with reasonable ease Luke took one of his testicles into his mouth while burying three of his fingers in the little tough rebel. Griff not expecting either groan into the rosebud of his host his tongue traveling further into his inner love tunnel then ever before. It was hitting Stewart's prostate that gave the first sign of life as he gave an audible groan while pushing his ass out to get more of that delightful wet tongue inside him.

Luke heard the more familiar groan of his tutor spat out the tasty organ and peered over to see if he was finally awake. Like always a goofy look on his face eyeing his nude neighbor with a welcoming addition of his newest friend just as nude getting a face full of ass.

"Oh, Luke" grunted Stewart, wiggling his ass into Griff's face.

"Gimme" he continued, he tried to say more but he just felt so good and horny, in his mind he flashed back to Luke's new hot friend, fearing that if those two were intimate that he will lose access to Luke's hard ass. However, if he was also a top it could be a boon. He could even try that…

Luke shot Griff a quick look, he never knew that Stewart talked in his sleep and wonder if it was possible to gather some interesting fantasies that he has. _Didn't Ravi once said that if you asked them questions they answer truthfully in their sleep?_

"Do you like that tongue in your ass?" He glanced over Griff as if to asked why he stopped. Taking his cue he continued rimming the sleeping boy.

"So nice" mumbled Stewart giving his cock four good pumps then remaining still once more.

"Do you want me to finger you?" His fingers returned to Griff's empty hole and slid in as if it was returning home.

"No" Groaned out Stewart, he needed something fatter, thicker. He needed something more worthwhile than _mere fingers!_

This really surprised Luke as Stewart always enjoyed having his ass played with, for him to say no blindsided him. Griff replaced his tongue with his fingers as he decided to join in on the conversation.

"What do you want in your ass buddy?" He asked wiggling his fingers inside.

"Cocks"

"Cocks? As in more than one?"

Stewart answer was a moan as his dream conjured up Luke and his friend naked with each of their cocks buried deep in him.

The idea excited both boys and Griff added an extra finger to help accommodate both their dicks. But still… Luke felt unease taking advantage of Stewart while he slept. _What if this is something he really didn't want?_

With that nagging thought in his head, he knew that he needed to wake up Stewart and make sure. He toyed with the idea of pissing on him but he didn't know how Griff will react and didn't want to scare him away. Mentally shrugging his shoulder he decided that getting fingered and stretched should eventually rouse him from his slumber and Griff's balls was just begging for his mouth. So leaving Stewart to Griff's tender care he lowered himself and his face so his view was not on the two cute boys but that delectable testicle and opening wide took it in with one gulp.

He rolled it around in his mouth, his tongue running along its surface gently sucking on it as he tasted it, comparing with other boys. Still to this day he never encounters one that he didn't like. His hand took a hold of Griff's cock and stroke it while making love to his ballsack.

Griff not knowing Luke's concerns but knowing that Luke's dick was lubed already with his saliva and his now on the way, he might need to give him a quicky since its been awhile or Luke might just spit on his dick and stroke it to get it covered once more since it might have dried somewhat but either scenario was not bad or too time-consuming till he finally get to breed a hole alongside another guy.

So he was rushing the job but still taking care to do a good job at it. His tongue on occasion joined his fingers pushing the inner walls of Stewart so both their cocks could make their way in without causing him harm or too much pain. There will be some pain sadly as it couldn't be helped but he didn't hate the boy to do an inadequate job.

Finishing for the moment the first testicle he moved onto the next, remembering his plans and wondering if he might get the younger boy to unload before they wake up Stewart and ask him if he really wanted to be double penetrated or not. _Damn it be so hot to fuck his ass alongside Griff._

Stewart started to wake, he felt uncomfortable, naked, horny and… _Is Luke Rimming me?_ It felt nice waking up like this, his hand already having a firm grip of his hard member started stroking himself with determination his sleep state lack while thinking about that sex scene he dreamt up and remembering that made him recall Griff and that Griff was… _Oh, fuck! His still here ain't he?!_

His eyes flew open in shock and he turned his head to see who was rimming him. There was Griff withdrawing his tongue and his fingers deep inside his hole wiggling about. Looking over Griff naked form he saw his lower half just ending at the side of the bed with his legs spread aside and off the bed and Luke kneeling on the ground between his feet either rimming the boy or sucking his balls. He could tell he wasn't deepthroating the boy's cock as it stood up tall and proud and was in his level of sight.

He turned his head unable to keep that pose any longer, his eyes closed as he recalls happily bouncing on both their cocks and tried to summon up the courage to make the dream a reality but it just felt so embarrassing to ask it of Luke and a guy he just met, so he kept quiet.

"Ready to go double on his ass?" Griff asked, eager to get to it.

Stewart's eyes popped open once more then he started to wonder if he was perhaps still asleep or not.

"Na, I want him to be awake to make sure it's really what he wants," Luke answered once his mouth was empty, with his hands still stroking away. After he said his piece he began to lick the head of his friend's cock. Both boys barely heard a whisper as Stewart mumbled that he was in fact awake.

With excitement resembling children wanting to open presents on Christmas morning, Luke jumped on the bed careful not to land on top of either boys and Griff sprung up and crawled over to see if it was true or another comment given by a sleep talking Stewart. He was spooning him from behind with his elbow support his upper body so he can look down on his host.

"Hi, bud you really want us to double penetrate you?"Luke asked.

Seeing confusion on Stewart's face Griff filled him in, "you talk in your sleep."

"Yeah," again he said it softly this whole thing just felt surreal to him.

"Got to speak up," Luke said with a grin, wanting just to hear him beg for it.

"He said yes Luke. I for one can't wait to sink my cock into your flesh." With that, he took a hold of himself and searched for the opening he made and using his hips pushed himself in. He loved the yelp that Stewart made and Luke's angry protest.

"Hi come on it's meant to be a double!" Luke continued moving over so he could better pull Griff off Stewart, Griff would have none of it however as he wrapped his hands over Stewart and hold him close while thrusting small thrust in and out of the boy.

Not sure if it would work or not Luke threatens to breed Griff's ass instead and while he would ordinarily be fine with that Griff did and still wanted to experience this new activity. So he let go and pulled out and waited to see how Luke wanted them to do this.

Luke instructed Griff to lie on his back on the bed and Stewart facing Griff will sit down on him and hunch down so he was closely resembling lying down on top of the boy. Luke on his knees will be between their legs and push his cock into Stewart. Luke will mostly be doing all the work as Griff can barely move and moving while possible for Stewart it will, however, be somewhat limited.

He also went on to inform Stewart that if it becomes too painful he might scream into Griff's mouth.

It was the plan and with a few alterations, it becomes a reality. Soon enough Stewart had his ass filled with two cocks of different size and dimension inside him. Luke new to the experience and believing, rightfully so, that Stewart was also new to it was moving with a care he never displayed since the day he lost his virginity while taking with him another boy's own virginity.

"Holy FUCK! Dude, your ass is so freakin tight!" Luke groaned, with the teen struggling to keep from pounding his cock into the shared hole relentlessly.

Stewart was kissing Griff like a man obsessed, fearing that if it stops that the neighbors will hear his cries and alert the authorities, sometimes it really sucks living in a hotel! The feeling of having two cocks inside him was mind-boggling and while he didn't want this to become a daily occurrence he would miss doing this in the future if it was a one-off.

"Mmm… y-your dicks are so big, guys..." he risks saying after a while.

As for Griff, he was in high heaven just like the other two but he really hopes that later on, he could swap places with Luke so he was just doing more than lying there feeling the older boys cock rubbing back and forth across his dick while it presses up against Stewart's inner walls. It awesome but he loves being active while having sex.

"Oh gawd guys this is fucking amazing!" gasp Griff in disbelief.

Stewart groan in disappointment when Luke pops out of him and when he heard Luke ask Griff if he wanted to take Stewart's position the two boys looked at Griff waiting for his reply. Caught off guard he stared at them in return while his mind tried to process what was happening. Stewart with the loss of two cocks started fingering himself while he waited impatiently.

"Well… I'm not sure I'm ready for double penetration." He admitted somewhat bashfully. "But I would like to take your position if Stewart wants to continue the action." His eyes moved down to Stewart and his fingers and he smirked knowing the teen was still hungry for some cocks in his ass.

"Fuck yeah," Stewart said, wanting that full feeling to be back.

"Let's try another position, Stewart get over to the head of the bed and show off that lovely ass of yours."

Together the three approach the front of the bed with the two remaining behind. Nodding as one the two press their cocks together, lined up and slowly forced it into the deserted hole. Unlike before the two were moving in and out, however, their rhythm was off and one of them found themselves accidentally going all the way out and needed assistance in regaining entry.

Soon enough they started working together and with both cocks working as one they notice the difference since their cocks weren't any longer rubbing against each other as well as with Stewart's rectum. They kiss while they gently pounded themselves into the willing boy while Stewart did his best not to be overly loud as he gasps, moan and swore like a drunken sailor, while he feverously stroke himself.

"Oh fuck guy's I'm gonna cum!" groan out Stewart as he hit and pass the spot of no return and spray his load all over his clean bed sheets.

Griff and Luke hit a stag with Luke being stronger able to continue fucking the younger boy's ass while Griff felt the walls and Luke's cock as being to compressing and needed to ride it out till he continues his task. Damn this is better than before! He thought hoping to continue screwing the boy while his hole is drenched in Luke's cum with him outlasting the older boy.

With the orgasm over with and Stewart on another sexual high, the younger boy started thrusting in and out matching his pace with Luke, their arms over each other for support and their other gripping Stewart's hips. Griff grinned when he noticed Luke beginning to falter, just moments before his grunts got more hoarse.

"Fuck Stewart, here it cums!" Four more rapid thrust then he has done all day and Stewart felt a familiar warmth spread inside him as his student release his seed within him. Griff having never had his cock against another guy shooting cock felt it give unmistakable jerks as release shot after shot it was strangely a remarkable sensation which probably wouldn't be felt if not for the tightness.

Needing to lie down he pulled out and collapse onto the bed and watched the pair still at it.

Griff felt the hole suddenly being wider as odd and loved the fresh load covering his prick, sadly he was near his peak and started shooting his sperm inside the boy allowing it to mix with Luke's. He gasps Stewart by his hips as he catches his breath with Luke not having the strength to move too far away to make room for him.

"Gawd that was fucking great" groaned Stewart wishing he could feel Griff's cock but his ass just felt numb.

"Amazing" sigh Luke.

"Sensational" Griff falling on his ass and getting an eyeful of Stewart's overly sized hole with cum beginning to trail out of it.

The very sight made him hungry in both ends, he hoped that the two boys would be ready to feed his mouth and ass sooner rather than later, in the meantime he decided to feast what his host ass got to offer.

"Damn Griff, don't you ever quit?" sigh Stewart feeling his tongue once more in his ass.

* * *

 **The End.**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
